Their Resolve
by jaidenrutz
Summary: Natsu comes into the guild looking rather..gloomy.. Happy explains that he got into a fight with his best friend, Lucy. What happens when a certain someone asks him to accompany her on a job?


**Here's a NaLu one-shot because I can't seem to be inspired to write the next chapter of my series TvT forgive me plz**

The infamous pink haired dragon slayer came into the guild, but he didn't bust the door open this time. He didn't have his two best friends with him either. He walked over to the bar and just sat down, he laid his head on this arms and hid his face.

"Oi, flamebrain! Come fight me!" Gray called out. But, he didn't even move. Not even a flinch or word back. Natsu's body started shaking while Mira approached him from behind the bar.

"Natsu, what's the matter?" She sweetly asked, touching his arm. He raised his head enough for her to see his red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Gray was confused on why Mira looked so upset all of the sudden, then looked at his comrade. '_He's been crying?' _Gray thought.

Wendy came up and sat next to him. "Natsu-san, are you alright?"

Happy bust into the guild and flew directly to Natsu. "Natsu!" He cried, flying onto Natsu and hugging him.

"Happy, what's wrong with Natsu?" Erza asked. The guild grew silent. Natsu never cried in front of anyone. Not even Happy or Lucy had seen him cry much.

"He got in a big fight with Lucy.." Happy announced sadly. Everyone in the guild grew silent. They never fought, they only teased each other and yeah, they would yell at each other for dumb reasons. But, they never got hurt over it. Natsu tensed up at the sound of her name.

"What happened?" Levy asked, obviously worried for Natsu and Lucy.

Wiping his eyes, Natsu spoke up. "It got out of..hand.."

Gray patted his friends back. "Look, you may be really close with Lucy, but you guys never go to extremes with that stuff. What happened?"

Happy began to explain everything to his friends.

_**Flashyback**_

"_Natsu, I'm sick and tired of you trying to fight with everyone in the guild!" Lucy scolded. He rolled his eyes._

"_But it's fun!"_

"_So, if they get hurt during it, you don't care, right?"_

"_Not really, they should be able to take the hits." He retorted. "They're just weak if they are below me" He laughed._

"_So.. I'm weak?" She asked._

"_Lucy.. that's not what I meant-"_

"_You just said it!"_

"_I didn't-"_

"_Stop fighting with everyone in the guild if you know you're the best!" She yelled._

"_Not my fault you're weak!" He realized what he said and quickly apologized. "No- I didn't mean that I just usually-"_

"_Sorry I wasn't raised by some mighty fire dragon king and given cool powers like you, Natsu!"_

"_At least I was raised by someone who loved me!"_

"_At least I knew who my real parents were and my dad didn't run away like Igneel!" She covered her mouth. "N-Natsu I didn't mean-"_

"_That's too far.." He said with a tear rolling down his cheek. "You know that he's a sensitive subject and still!"_

_Happy had teary eyes watching them fight._

"_You did the same with my dad!"_

"_Cause you mocked me!"_

"_Cause you called me weak!"_

"_That was a misunderstanding! I just threw a comeback cause that's what I do normally!"_

"_Maybe you should stop! You know what- don't talk to me! I hate you and your stupid face! And everything!"_

"_Well- s-so do I!"_

_Both of them have hurt in their voice and are crying. It hurt them so much to fight, but they were stubborn._

_**End of Flashyback**_

"And that's how it happened.." Happy said. The entire guild looked upset. Wendy was rubbing his back and saying it was okay. It wasn't, they didn't want the other to hurt, so why did they do that?

"It's my fault- I-I got out of hand.." The dragon slayer mumbled.

"You both said hurtful things, Natsu. It's just how things are." Mira quietly spoke.

"She hates me.."

Gajeel shook his head. "No way bunny girl would hate you."

Natsu perked his head up while Gajeel continued, "She has spent years with you, she's attached."

Levy budded in, "It may seem like she hates you now, but, I, being Lu-chan's girl best friend, I know she could never bring herself to hate you. I know you feel the same."

Natsu shook his head and sighed. "I messed up, big time.. If only Wendy could heal broken hearts.. Man.."

Wendy apologized and the guild remained silent.

A certain voice appeared and Natsu smelled her as well. The blonde was at the request board, her eyes and cheeks were red. '_She must be going on a mission alone.. Since I guess she doesn't wanna be a team anymore.' _Natsu thought.

Lucy made her way over to the bar and tapped a certain pinkettes shoulder. He clenched his fist and turned to look at the girl.

"Hey Natsu.." She held up a job and smiled weakly. "You wanna take this job with me?" Natsu's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a light red. His tensed aura lifted and he could feel a smile growing.

"Really? You wanna? With me?" He asked, very hyper. She nodded.

"Look, I'm really sorry about-" Natsu covered her mouth with his hand and she just looked confused.

"We're going, now." And with those words, Natsu took Lucy out of the guild and they headed to their mission.

The guild was dumbfounded at how easily the situation was resolved. Mira passed out, Levy cheered, Gray and Erza chuckled while shaking their heads.

"So they left me!?" Happy shrieked.

"Let them go by themselves, they need to make up." Mira said. Everyone looked at her. _Since when was she awake!? _

With Natsu and Lucy

"Are you okay, Natsu?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um.. you have really red eyes."

"So do you."

"Also- I never told you to carry me on your shoulders!" Lucy screeched.

"Sorry!" He giggled. "I'm just so happy!"

She blushed at the comment. "People are gonna think we're crackheads or some cheesy couple."

"So?" He smiled and blushed a bit. "That wouldn't be that bad."

She turned completely red and punched his head. "D-Don't say that so carefree!"

He groaned and 'ow'-ed at the pain.

The night was upon them, the stars were glistening in the sky while they were on a grassy hill, with no trees. Natsu stopped suddenly at the top of the hump.

"Natsu?" She turned around and stared at him. He was laying on the hill and staring at the sky.

"You love the stars, right? Look.." He said, pointing to the sky of stars. She laid down next to him and smiled.

"I see Leo's constellation.."

They both sat their silently. It was a nice silence, no tension, no awkwardness.

"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu spoke up. She responded with a hum. "You think you could ever forgive me?"

"I already did. I know you didn't mean the things you said. Can you forgive me?"

"I did."

She grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. Their heartbeats beating rapidly. Butterflies fluttered in their stomachs and they felt hot.

"Natsu,"

"Lucy,"

They said their names at the same time. The silence grew until they just burst out laughing.

"I love your laugh.." Lucy mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Natsu asked, pretending not to know what she said.

"N-Nothing!"

He chuckled. "I love yours too.."

She blushed super hard and used her free hand to cover her face. "I-I forgot you were a dragon slayer!"

He began laughing and she soon started laughing with him. The cool but refreshing air blew their hair in the wind.

She pushed on her neck to relieve pain from laying on the ground. Natsu took notice and laid his arm out where her head was.

"Huh?"

Her head was slightly above his arm and he pressed his hand on her forehead, then pushed her head on his arm.

"Hey! Oh.. this is kinda comfortable.."

Natsu nodded his head.

"Let's sleep here tonight and walk tomorrow.." She insisted, rolling over to face him, her head still resting on his bare right arm.

He slightly blushed and nodded. "Okay, fine by me."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's do this more often.." She placed her hand over his chest and smiled. "Just us..kay?"

Her looked at her and blushed. "Wh-whatever you wanna do.."

"Do you wanna?" She questioned.

"Yeah.." He could feel his body growing tired. "Lucy, I need to do something before we go to sleep.." He breathed out the air he didn't know he was holding in.

She sat up and so did he. He cupped her cheeks and she did the same to him. They leaned in until he gave her a dumb face. "Never mind.. Let's go to sleep…"

She pouted and didn't let go of his face. "I'm so close to doing this.. so no chickening out!"  
"I wasn't! I'm not a chickennn!" He whined.

"Then do it. Right now. Unless.. You don't wanna-"

He cut her off by giving her a gentle kiss that turned hot and heated. They both melted into the kiss.

"Natsu!" She yelled. He looked nervous. "I didn't know you were so good at kissing!"

"Pffft- like you would know.. this is your first time-"

She cut him off by hitting his head. "It's yours too!" Once she settled down, she spoke again. "Even though you're an idiot, I still love you."

Natsu perked up from his 'im-so-hurt-how-could-you' state. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Yeah yeah, you know that's exactly why you love me. And that's why I love you, along with some other things hehe…"

"If that was exactly the reason then everyone would be in love with you, cause it's obvious."

"Hey!" He jutted out his bottom lip and pouted. "Be nice to meeee!"

"Why should I? I want good reasons!"

"Well, cause you love me, and i'm nice, and… this!" He said while tackling her and tickling her. She cried because of her laughter. He finally stopped and they were both panting.

"Tired?" He asked. She nodded and laid down with him.

They returned to the position they were in before, but Lucy laid closer to Natsu.

The two mages instantly fell asleep in the arms of their lover.

Whether you're a dragon or a princess,

Someone is waiting for you.

Find them when you're ready!

3

**Don't kill me for not posting any new chapterss ahhhh!**

**I need inspiration that's all.**

**Sorry!**


End file.
